Chismes
by Tefinitha
Summary: Madara Uchiha había oído muchas cosas absurdas en su vida. Pero había una que superaba al resto. Definitivamente, él no estaba enamorado de Hashirama Senju. O, al menos, eso pensaba.


¡Hola! Gracias por entrar.

Antes que nada, quiero decir que esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic de este tipo. Escribir algo que contenga cierto sentido humorístico no es mi fuerte, pero no pude resistirme a jugar un poco con la relación Madara/Hashirama.

Así que, tras una noche de insomnio, esto salió a la luz.

Aclaro que Madara no me pertenece, (de ser así, estaría tratando de dominar al mundo a su lado, y no escribiendo fanfics). Tampoco me pertenecen los hermanos Senju. Todos ellos son obra de Kishimoto.

* * *

Chismes.

.

.

.

Madara Uchiha había oído muchas cosas absurdas en su vida. Pero, definitivamente, había una que superaba al resto. Esa era la estúpida idea que había escuchado susurrar a dos mujeres de su clan, (Madara agradecía que ellas fueran mujeres, porque de lo contrario ya estarían seis metros bajo tierra). Las había escuchado susurrar, saboreando con regocijo cada palabra, que él (_el gran, único e inalcanzable; pero por sobre todo muy HETEROSEXUAL, Madara Uchiha) _estaba enamorado de nadie menos que Hashirama "_Siempre-Con-La-Misma-Postura-De-Deprimido" _Senju.

Aquella había sido la más grande estupidez que él jamás había tenido que escuchar.

Como castigo a aquellas _harpías mentirosas, _(mentirosas, porque él jamás se enamoraría de un hombre, y menos de un hombre que se llamara Senju Hashirama), les dirigió una mirada asesina con su Sharingan encendido y brillando hambriento de sangre. Obviamente, y como piadoso líder del clan, no las mató. Ya tenía suficientes problemas con su clan, como para ganarse más odio por culpa de aquellas chismosas.

Por más de que hubo aplacado todos aquellos chismes sobre él y su _romance _con el Senju, no se sintió tranquilo del todo. Tal vez se había vuelto demasiado paranoico, y su mente se sentía demasiado perseguida e inventaba todo; pero Madara podía jurar que los miembros de su clan se reían cada vez que lo veían pasar a su lado.

A causa de esa paranoia comenzó a huir de la presencia de Hashirama. Este se tomó aquello como un juego de persecución, y no se detuvo hasta que lo hubo atrapado. Desafortunadamente, aquel pequeño juego dejó al Uchiha en una posición demasiado comprometedora debajo del cuerpo del Senju. Eso avivó los rumores en el clan, y trajo a la luz una nueva teoría.

_Madara sería, supuestamente, el Uke de la relación._

Al enterarse de aquello, Madara sintió deseos de asesinar a todo su clan. No, definitivamente no era posible. Si él iba a estar, _imaginariamente, _en una relación con Hashirama Senju, entonces este último debía ser Uke. Madara era Seme. Muy seme.

La primera vez que Madara se imaginó aquello, tuvo náuseas repentinas, que lo obligaron a salir huyendo de la reunión que estaba presidiendo. Oh, vamos. Después de todo, las reuniones aburridas con los ancianos del clan eran un lugar perfecto para imaginarse escenas pervertidas que tenían a Hashirama y a él mismo como protagonistas.

Por suerte, los ancianos del clan pensaron que Madara solo tenía algún malestar estomacal y lo mandaron a hacer reposo, supuestamente preocupándose por su bienestar. Claro está que Madara nunca se creyó el teatro de los ancianos, porque tenía bien en claro que ellos querían que él hiciera _reposo por siempre, _para así poder quedarse con el control absoluto del clan.

Sin embargo, la peor experiencia traumática de su vida llegó justo en el momento en que aceptó ir a los baños termales con Hashirama y su estúpido hermano menor, Tobirama. Madara no estaba seguro de por qué demonios había aceptado aquella estúpida propuesta, (_Hashirama podía ser MUY persuasivo cuando se le daba la gana), _pero estaba seguro de que se arrepentiría de ello toda su vida.

Allí estaban los tres, desvistiéndose para poder entrar al agua. Hashirama andaba de aquí para allá, tranquilo, como si estar completamente desnudo frente a su _ex enemigo jurado a muerte _fuera la cosa más común del mundo. Tobirama le lanzaba miradas asesinas al Uchiha, mientras que este se preguntaba cómo había ido a parar allí.

De pronto Hashirama dijo algo, que Madara no oyó, pero tampoco le importó. En cuanto levantó la vista, siendo sacado de su ensimismamiento a causa del sonido de la voz, vio que frente a sus ojos tenia a un completamente mojado Hashirama, sonriéndole y guiñándole el ojo. El Uchiha se atragantó con su propia saliva, mirando como una gota se deslizaba por el abdomen del Senju y se escurría en alguna otra parte que Madara tuvo vergüenza de mirar.

Entonces pasó aquello que Madara recordaría toda su vida.

-_¿Qué tanto me miras, Madara? Pareciera que te gusto._

Hashirama le había vuelto a sonreír, de forma amistosa, como si lo que había dicho hubiese sido completamente inocente y sin importancia. Madara puso una expresión facial que estaba entre la vergüenza y la ira. Tobirama, al mirarlo, comenzó a reírse. Al principio trató de ocultar la risa, tan solo subiendo la comisura derecha de la boca. Luego, al ver el sonrojo que Madara _desafortunadamente _no había podido contener, se carcajeó sin encontrar forma de detenerse. Aquello había sido lo más absurdo que el Senju menor había visto en toda su vida.

Obviamente, Madara salió de allí haciendo un escándalo tremendo, y maldiciendo a todos aquellos que se le cruzaran por la mente. Hashirama se quedó sin palabras, con el cabello algo chamuscado a causa de que Madara había tratado de incendiar el lugar. Tobirama trataba de retomar el aire. Su estómago le dolía un poco de tanto reír. Después de todo, enterarse de que el líder Uchiha estaba enamorado de su hermano mayor era la cosa más hilarante que le había pasado en mucho tiempo.

Luego de eso, Madara ya no podía salir tranquilo por las calles. Todo el mundo se reía y cuchicheaba cada vez que lo veían pasar. Él estaba seguro de que había sido el idiota de Tobirama el que se había encargado personalmente de que el asunto de los baños termales llegara a oídos de todos los habitantes de Konoha.

Por esa misma razón, y con el orgullo Uchiha completamente dañado, Madara decidió que abandonaría Konoha y que se vengaría de todos los que se habían burlado de él. Naturalmente, buscó antes una excusa para poder irse de la aldea sin hacer ciertos los rumores que los aldeanos compartían tan empecinados entre ellos. Tal vez una supuesta aversión de su clan hacia él y una ambición fallida de ser Hokage serían excusa suficiente para abandonar la aldea sin levantar sospechas.

Madara abandonó, con la cabeza en alto y el poco orgullo que le quedaba, Konoha al poco tiempo. Y se aseguró que todos supieran que él era un hombre hecho y derecho, cuya única meta era acabar con Hashirama, y no hacerle ninguna otra cosa pervertida y erótica como por allí se rumoreaba. Está bien que eso era una mentira, _(porque Madara aún no podía sacarse de la cabeza el pequeño episodio que había ocurrido en los baños termales; ni tampoco había podido olvidar como el perfecto cuerpo del Senju se veía extremadamente tentador cuando estaba completamente mojado)_ pero nadie tenía que enterarse de aquello.

El Uchiha, naturalmente, regresó a la aldea; viéndose como el legendario shinobi que decía ser. Estaba ansioso por vengarse de la aldea que lo había humillado y torturado con sus incansables rumores sobre falsos amoríos. Aunque, a pesar de haber logrado controlar al Zorro Demonio de Las Nueve Colas y querer probar su inmenso poder destructor, lo que más le atraía era volver a ver a Hashirama; quien seguro seguiría siendo aquel bastardo sexy que alguna vez había sido su mejor amigo.

Suspiró. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

* * *

¡Bueno! Eso es todo.

Sinceramente, y solo por comentarlo, imaginarme a Tobirama Senju riéndose me da algo de miedo. Pero bueno, si Shino puede reírse como desquiciado, ¿por qué Tobirama no?

Gracias por leer. ¡Y dejen comentarios!


End file.
